Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of an AC generator for a vehicle (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “generator”) which serves to accumulate or store regeneration energy of the vehicle in a vehicle mounted battery as generated output or electric power.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed a control apparatus of an AC generator for a vehicle which changes a control voltage (a target value of an output voltage of the generator) by means of external control (for example, see a first patent document as listed below).
In the conventional apparatus described in the above-mentioned first patent document, it becomes possible to expect a rise in an output current of the generator corresponding to a rise in the control voltage.